


Blackout

by wabbitseason



Category: Remember WENN
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-31
Updated: 2002-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: Hilary and Jeff learn to pass the time during a wartime blackout.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by recent discussions on Pittsburgh blackouts, I turned it into a drabble.

"I grew accustomed to blackouts in London," Jeff shut off the lamp. "I just never expected to endure them here."

Hilary drew the drapes over the window, sirens blaring outside. "Third one this month, I think we all know the drill by now."

"Pittsburgh is an industrial town, Hilary. If the Germans could reach here..."

"Jeff, please, not tonight."

"I'm sorry, pumpkin. I keep forgetting, you didn't go through it all before. Come here."

"It's only for an hour. What will we do with the time?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

"They did say to continue with normal activities."


End file.
